


How Long Will I Love You?

by vaguelyobscene



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Camaro Sex, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Family, M/M, Pack Feels, Sloppy Makeouts, Stiles is an adorable drunk, Wedding Fluff, but a good one, mentions of Peter but he never actually makes it to the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobscene/pseuds/vaguelyobscene
Summary: Stiles is finally marrying his boyfriend of 8 years and Lydia makes a surprisingly sweet offer on his wedding day, but she's not the only one who seems determined to make him cry today.





	How Long Will I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/gifts).



> This was a pinch hit assignment for the Sterek Exchange and when prompted with 'Just a happy future AU with our OG ensemble, where everyone's alive and happy and have families and all that jazz,' my brain went straight to a wedding? This is what happens when you let me do what I want - silly, cliched fluff. Enjoy the fuzzy feels and if you want to, imagine this [Ellie Goulding song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2KKcjSOBmk) playing for their first dance cuz I sure did.
> 
> My lovely friend Pixie beta'd this for me. Any mistakes are my own last minute edits.

“Guh! Ease up a little, Erica!” Stiles complained, leaning away from the blonde who had a chokehold on navy blue silk. She glowered impressively and yanked him back into submission: at this point he wasn’t sure if she was trying to fix his tie or strangle him before he ever got a chance to walk down the aisle.

Her movements were swift and a little jerky as she pulled at the silk, seeming as if she might vibrate apart if her hands stopped moving. That same nervous, excited energy thrummed through the entire Hale house. They’d rebuilt it nine years ago and since then it had been host to their growing pack often enough that it felt much more comfortably well-worn. Maybe if they were having the ceremony somewhere else Stiles might be as keyed up as the rest of them but this was his home, these four walls were comfort and safety, so he was utterly calm and content on what was arguably the most important day of his life.

“We are less than ten minutes to showtime and this is the shittiest Windsor I’ve ever seen in my life. Seriously, what is Scott _actually_ doing as your best man?” Erica complained and he could sense the note of challenge in the words. She didn’t bother to hide the fact that she was sore about losing the best man spot to Scott but had little choice except to defer to the guy who was his oldest friend and now stepbrother since John and Melissa tied the knot five years ago. Derek and Stiles had decided to keep their wedding party small - one groomsman (or woman) each - because they knew if they didn’t narrow it down to best men, they would’ve ended up with the entire pack standing up for them. Sweet as that was, he just wanted to breeze through the ceremony so they could get to the awesome party after.

“Hey,” Scott whined, slumping lower in the overstuffed armchair where Stiles sometimes fell asleep doing research. “It looked pretty good to me.”

Stiles shot him a sympathetic look then turned his head to hide the bit of a smirk at his friend’s sorry state. Scott seemed like he was still feeling the effects of the copious amounts of wolfsbane-spiked booze from last night’s rehearsal dinner. Stiles had gleefully plied them with drinks all night long while being much more responsible himself, figuring the pack and their unfair wolfy constitutions were a due few hangovers just to even the score a bit for the human. Scott, Jackson, and Isaac had looked like hell this afternoon and Stiles considered it a job well done. He also had nefarious plans to start all over again at the reception; Peter wasn’t reliable for much but a stash of that particular strain of wolfsbane was one thing he never seemed to be without.

Erica opened her mouth to disabuse Scott of that notion but before she could criticize him there was a sharp rap on the door. Without waiting for a response Lydia bustled in, tablet in hand as she tucked a strawberry blonde curl behind one ear. Her gaze swept the room efficiently before the self-appointed wedding planner started delegating in a brisk tone that brooked no arguments. “Scott, I have no idea why you aren’t waiting up at the altar with Cora already but at least one half of this wedding party is _paying attention to the time_.”

Her pointed glare said ‘get moving’ and he looked suitably chagrined as he scrambled out of the chair apologetically. Jogging towards the door, he paused and made a sudden 180 to hurry back and throw a big hug on Stiles that Lydia quickly broke up with admonishments about wrinkling their clothes before the photos. Scott threw her one of those crooked grins, winked at Stiles, and disappeared before she could find something else to scold them for. By the time she turned her attention to Erica the exasperation was written all over her face but Lydia tried to smile as she asked, “And would you please go help Boyd with the girls? Selina is convinced that Ivy got more petals in her flower girl basket and I’m trying to avoid a total meltdown.”

“Never have kids,” the blonde advised him sagely before adjusting the tie one last time and pausing, brow furrowing as she looked up at him. Warm brown eyes shimmered with affection and approval but it was the sheen of wetness that had Stiles’ throat tightening with emotion too. He refused to give into the prickle of tears this early though.

“Quit it,” he ordered, dragging Erica into his arms and digging his chin into her shoulder really hard like a little brother giving a noogie. “No getting emotional before the open bar, that’s just pathetic.”

“Whatever. I’m just crying because it’s sad that none of you supposed men can handle something as simple as a damn tie,” Erica snarled, shoving him away but the smile on her face was impossibly fond. Then she pressed a messy kiss to his cheek and swept out the door in a swirl of glittering gold fabric.

“Do I pass inspection?” asked Stiles when he was alone with the markedly silent redhead, holding his arms out and giving a full turn in the tailored heather gray suit and navy tie that he knew looked ten times better on his husband-to-be.

She was quiet for a few moments longer as she studied him, crimson lips that perfectly matched her dress pursed in thought before a grin stole over her pretty face. “Absolutely,” she declared with a firm nod. “I think you look very handsome, Stiles... I’m rather pleased with myself. The color scheme really suits both of you.”

“You should be. We did literally nothing but show up and you’re pulling this thing off without a hitch,” Stiles pointed out gratefully. She may have insisted on handling the wedding but he’d been glad to pass over the reins so he didn’t have to plan things like seating charts and floral arrangements. That was a whole world of bridal blogs and Pinterest boards he didn’t wanna delve into and if he left it to Derek, they’d probably just end up at the courthouse on a Wednesday afternoon. Which would’ve been fine for Stiles, but the rest of the pack never would’ve let them hear the end of it so this whole production was more for everyone else.

“Of course I am. My organizational skills are unparalleled,” Lydia said as she crossed the room and ran manicured fingers along the lapels of his jacket, fussing with the boutonniere and adjusting the fabric like Erica had done moments before. Even in heels she had to stretch to run a hand through his hair, grown down to his jaw because Derek liked when he wore it longer. Lydia had lamented how messy it would look in photos but the alpha had refused to let her cut it or take a ton of gel to the soft waves. He explained that Derek liked having something to hold on to and didn’t like getting his fingers sticky before Lydia cut Stiles off with a dramatic sigh and a declaration to do whatever he wanted.

“How do you feel?” she asked quietly.

“Good,” Stiles replied honestly, not even pausing to consider. “Just ridiculous, stupid levels of happy but at the same time I also feel totally at peace. Like this is exactly how it was supposed to be, y’know?”

Her grin turned Chesire Cat wicked as she shot back, “Oh I know. Certainly took you two long enough to get here.”

That was definitely the popular opinion; at this point the only unmarried pack members were Cora, who had never shown interest in anyone and was decidedly asexual, and Isaac because his relationship had barely passed the yearlong mark. He didn’t doubt that things would head that way with Danny since he was already part of their pack and the boys fit so well together that everyone was surprised it hadn’t happened sooner. Regardless, Stiles had never been concerned with living up to anyone else’s timeline. Attraction aside, he didn’t want to rush things and spoil the nebulous connection he was building with Derek so he allowed himself to believe the trust and friendship were enough. It was difficult to admit that for years he’d wanted so much more.

Stiles was done with Berkley by the time he finally worked up the nerve to grab the alpha by that damned leather jacket and kiss him like it was the last thing he’d ever do. As it turned out, Derek had simply been waiting for him to be ready and he totally surprised Stiles by being all-in from that first move. Within weeks he was sleeping over often enough that when Derek casually suggested moving in, it seemed easier (and by then the Sheriff was glad to get him out of the house). For the next several years their lives fit together seamlessly and it was so beautiful that really, the cohabitation was all that he needed to be happy. He’d never thought of more but apparently his Sourwolf was a secret romantic and the sweet proposal at a pack dinner last year caught him completely off guard. Derek wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t important to him and the thought that his wolf wanted them to be that level of official gave him a strange sense of pride.

“You know firsthand that it takes awhile for this particular brand of charm to sink in,” he countered with a self-deprecating smile.

Lydia laughed and shook her head, “Maybe… But I swear, if you two had circled each other any longer, we might have banded together to lock you guys in a room until it got sorted. The college years were the worst, all that distance had both of you pining and nobody said a word-” 

“I really hope none of these complaints are making it into your speech later,” Stiles cut in, narrowing his gaze speculatively. He didn’t buy her innocent face for a second but Lydia assured him she’d only written good things before her expression sobered into something more pensive.

“Listen, I know you like to do things your own way but it’s taken 8 years just to get you guys to an altar so I figured I might as well make the offer now, in case it takes an equally long time for you to accept.” Stiles curiosity was peaked since this appeared to be a new facet of determined!Lydia that he’d never quite seen and by now he really thought he’d seen it all. He couldn’t begin to guess what she could offer them when she’d already done so much but what came out of her mouth was the absolute last thing he expected.

“You’re so great with Erica’s girls and everyone can see how excited you both are now that Allison’s about to have her first. I’m not sure how much thought you’ve given to having a family of your own,” she continued and his brow furrowed because this is definitely not where Stiles thought this conversation would be heading. “While Jackson and I have decided we’d like to adopt in the next couple of years, we’ve discussed this and agreed that should you and Derek ever want a biological child, I’d be glad to carry it for you.”

Stiles was doing his best guppy impersonation for long enough that Lydia actually rolled her eyes and tapped him under the chin until he closed his mouth. “I, uh… Geez, Lyds that’s such- That’s just _a lot_ to-”

“Oh my god, stop trying before you hurt yourself,” she advised fondly, the corners of her lips twitching as if she were trying not to laugh at him. “I’m not asking to make a decision this second. It’s just something to think about, for the future.” A second later she was checking the time on her tablet and practically shoving Stiles out of his own study, surprisingly strong for someone so small. “Now get a move on or we’re going to be late!”

Her words buzzed in his mind as Lydia herded him towards the back patio and he was overwhelmed by the enormity what it could possibly mean for them. They only ever discussed children in the abstract or in relation to everyone else and Stiles had happily relegated himself to the role of fun uncle who bought the pack kiddos the most obnoxious toys and filled them with sugar. He’d never given much thought to having one of their own but had little doubt that Derek would be amenable to the idea. The dude was practically a baby whisperer; he still remembered how Erica had moved back into the pack house for six months when she had her first girl because Selina had trouble sleeping and Derek was the only one who could put her down in ten minutes or less. Years later when the little girl’s eyes flashed beta gold Erica had jokingly declared the mystery solved — alpha magic.

Lydia had barely put the offer on the table and he could already imagine Derek holding a squirming bundle that had his dark hair and god, how cute would it be if their kid also ended up with his stupid serious eyebrows too? Stiles was really starting to fall in love with that picture and he was so lost in thought that he missed both the start of the string quartet and Lydia’s verbal cue. The irritated wedding planner got handsy with him yet again and it was a miracle that he didn’t stumble when she practically threw him out the back door, into the beautifully decorated yard.

Honestly, the millions of twinkle lights and columns topped with lilies were completely lost on him as he tried to gracefully (for once in his life) put one foot in front of the other while seemingly everyone he’d ever met was staring at him. All he could see was Derek Hale waiting for him at the end of the aisle because the look on his face was like nothing he’d ever experienced. In their time together he’d seen Derek smile a lot more than he had pretty much since Stiles had known him but this one? This was an entirely new grin that glowed with an impossible amount of awe, love, and a delicious sort of anticipation that made warmth curl in his gut.

Later on he would be grateful that the ceremony was recorded because Stiles couldn’t recall a damn thing that was said after the first line of Derek’s vows — ‘I’m a better human being just for knowing you and the way that you make me feel is absolutely the best part of my life...’ After words that sweet he could never call him Sourwolf again.

The ceremony went by in a haze of joy and the crazy, thrilled staccato of his heart that every wolf heard skip a beat when they were pronounced and Derek kissed him, soft and chaste at first before sinking into the familiar heat that crackled to life whenever they touched. They broke apart to thunderous approval and then it was a blur of friends and family coming up to congratulate them until Lydia herded everyone over to the reception area across the yard. He didn’t get so much as a breath to enjoy his newly married status or the weight of the gold band on his left hand before the redhead was back to thrust the wedding party in front of a photographer. Even that poor man didn’t get to do his job without her dictating every action and Stiles couldn’t help being amused at the sheer amount of people Lydia Whittemore must have bullied into perfection today. Maybe they should send out apologies on her behalf along with all the thank you notes.

When they were down to just shots of the couple, he wound his arms around Derek’s neck and leaned in close enough to soak up that wonderful spicy, woodsy scent of his husband. “Hey big guy,” he said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle as a silly grin played over his features. By now his jaw ached with all the smiling but he really didn’t think that was going to stop any time soon.

“Hey yourself,” Derek shot back, dipping in to steal a peck as the shutter clicked. “You look so gorgeous… I can’t wait to get you out of this suit though.” The scratch of his short beard almost made Stiles purr as he trailed kisses along his jaw and they both seemed to forget the whole photoshoot objective for a few moments until Lydia recalled their attention.

Stiles shifted in his arms for another pose as directed and this put his husband behind him. Derek’s low voice in his ear made him shiver as he asked wryly, “What do you think about making a break for it as soon as she’s distracted?”

He tipped his head back and laughed, reaching up to cup Derek’s cheek and give it an affectionate pat. “I don’t think we’re going to get that lucky, babe. Lyds doesn’t get distracted unless there’s a body to be found and somehow it feels like bad luck to hope for a supernaturally-inclined murder today.”

“Too bad,” murmured Derek before tugging playfully at his lobe with gentle teeth. Stifling a groan, Stiles hissed that he was evil and then his husband was shaking with laughter too. Even Lydia looked pleased but that was likely due to the shots the photographer was getting and not because the banshee could hear them. He wasn’t sure how long she spent arranging them like her own personal dolls but eventually his dad wandered over from the reception area with a few glasses of champagne and no one argued when he rescued the couple.

“I couldn’t be more proud, Stiles, of the man you’ve grown into and the partner you’ve become… I look at you and wonder how I managed to have such an amazing kid,” the Sheriff said, voice rough with emotion that made Stiles want to flush.

“Dad, come on. I’m trying not to cry today,” he grumbled, hiding behind the rim of the glass Noah had given him.

“Tough. I only get to do this once so you’re gonna have to put up with all of my feelings. If you complain, there will be an embarrassing speech full of childhood anecdotes later.” His expression morphed into horror but no complaint was raised until the Sheriff tried to ruffle his hair like he was still a kid and Stiles couldn’t squirm out of the way before his dad got in a good swipe.

“No defense from my husband?” asked Stiles with mock indignation as he tried to smooth out the damage.

“Sorry darling, I’m with the Sheriff on this one.”

“Thanks, son.” He beamed at Derek and the two traitors clinked glasses together in cheers while Stiles tried to hide how much he enjoyed their camaraderie. It had been like that ever since they started dating, the Sheriff had taken the change in their relationship in stride and accepted Derek into the family easily. Later on his dad admitted that he probably wouldn’t have felt that way if not for how much Hale had changed over the years; he had become much less guarded and violently reactive as he learned to be a more functional human being and a better alpha for his pack. Derek had come a long way from the leather jacket wearing douche who trusted no one and only had two modes of conduct - either snarling at everyone or brooding like it was going out of style.

They joined the rest of reception and for the better part of an hour Stiles got to relax and have a few drinks with his friends and more than half of the Beacon Hills police department, which was fitting since it was where both he and Allison had ended up. The poor girl really did look ready to drop that kid any second so she was already in one of the silk-wrapped chairs with her shoes off and feet up. Erica’s youngest was curled up against her auntie’s chest and even with all the chaos around, the two-year-old napped like it was nothing. Stiles gave one of Ivy’s chubby little hands a gentle squeeze as he leaned down to kiss Allison in greeting.

“How’re you holding up, mama?” he asked warmly and she shot him a wry smirk.

“Oh you know, just secretly hating all of you because I can’t drink and I bet that would’ve really helped me forget this lower back pain... But otherwise, I’m peachy,” she assured him as she gently shifted the toddler in her arms so she could reach her glass of plain old water.

“What if I nabbed that whole tray of cookies for you? Would that help?”

Allison pretended to consider before adding, “Bring the cheese plate too and hell yes.”

“As you wish… Although shouldn’t that be Scott’s line?” he wondered as he glanced around for his best friend. The question of where he’d gotten to was answered when he spotted McCall walking the perimeter of the woods with a handful of leashes and Stiles couldn’t help laughing. “Brought the whole pack, huh?”

“He didn’t think it was fair to just bring one of them,” she said with a long-suffering sigh but she was still grinning and Stiles knew that she hadn’t argued whenever Scott brought a new dog home. They were up to 5 rescues now but he had a feeling that wouldn’t last since the vet was a total softie, especially for tragic cases.

On the way to bringing the pregnant lady her snacks, he ran into Isaac and Danny who both congratulated him and wondered where the hell he was going with all of that. Stiles made a joke about stocking up on honeymoon snacks since they wouldn’t be leaving the room for a week and cackled at the face Isaac made in response. He insisted that watching them be all lovey was like watching Mom and Dad make out and Stiles was not above giving him a hard time about it. We torture the ones we love the most, after all.

A microphone squeaked before Erica’s voice called out over the crowd, “Ahem- according to the taskmaster over there, it’s time for the couple’s first dance! So if you could all join me in welcoming the Hales to the floor…”

The music picked up, louder than before and Stiles easily caught Derek’s gaze through the crowd. He smiled as he broke away from the group of teachers he’d been speaking to and they met in the middle of the dance floor. Thanks to the few drinks he already thrown back, Stiles was just the right amount of buzzed to not be too self-conscious about his awkward movements. Dancing was not a thing he did very often and neither did his husband but Derek was, of course, naturally gifted and following his lead was simple enough.

“I love you, Mr. Hale,” Derek said softly enough that even the other wolves couldn’t pick it up, the words for him alone.

“You know I’m probably going to hyphenate that,” Stiles whispered back with a mischievous smirk.

“Ssh, just let me enjoy it for a minute.”

Stiles smothered a chuckle against his lips but the kissing made him lose the rhythm so he had to pull back regretfully. “Hey, listen… While Lydia Whittemore is running our lives today, there’s something I should tell you.” Dark brows crept towards his hairline and Derek nodded, listening. “So, uh- I guess there’s really no other way to put it than she sorta offered us her uterus? Like if we wanted to, y’know maybe grow our family a little? I mean, you probably get enough of kids at work but-”

He didn’t get out another word before the teacher was kissing him so enthusiastically that they gave up all pretense of dancing. He held Stiles face reverently between his hands and kept their foreheads pressed together when he broke for air and to firmly declare, “Stiles, I would _love_ that.”

So much for not crying today. It meant more than Stiles realized to know that he wanted to do this with him and had agreed without a second’s hesitation. He knew it meant that Derek trusted him and their connection but also that he felt finally strong and safe enough to start a family here. Even with the Nemeton still drawing the occasional strange creature to Beacon Hills, it had been downright quiet and boring compared to the craziness that plagued the earlier years when they were all trying to figure things out. By now it felt like there was nothing they couldn’t handle as long as they were together and Stiles had a feeling this next big step in their life would be much the same.

Blinking back wetness and shyly gazing down at the safer point of Derek’s chin instead of those intensely elated green eyes, he murmured, “Okay then. We’ll do that. Soon.”

The dance floor started to fill with couples and they fell back into the swing of things, Stiles hooking his arms behind his husband’s neck as they moved together. He knew he had to be grinning like moron but he seriously couldn’t help it and was mollified by the fact that Derek was wearing a similar expression. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen him look so happy and light and Stiles wanted to etch that into his memory forever.

Their aura of sappiness and breached by Erica who asked to cut in and they were both amused when their respective husbands eyed each other for a second before Boyd suggested they get a drink. As Derek walked away his hands settled on Erica’s waist and she was staring at him so intently that Stiles almost asked before realizing. “You were totally eavesdropping,” he accused with a disapproving glare that didn’t hold up.

“Damn right!” she shot back, unabashed and grinning impishly. “Wish I knew that all I had to do was give you a baby. I’m super good at making them and I could’ve saved a bunch of money on that fancy ass grill Boyd insisted we get for you.”

Despite the complaints he could see that she was nearly vibrating with excitement on their behalf. He was tempted to make a joke about her tail wagging but they were in mixed company so he just promised, “How ‘bout you get the next one, alright?”

“Eh, I guess I can live with that.”

Stiles chuckled and gave the sassy blonde a twirl before drawing her back into his arms and they finished out the dance still teasing each other and laughing too loud. Selina appeared at his elbow and demanded to be next in a way that was so like her mother that he lovingly scooped the little monster into his arms and took the 6-year-old on a very exaggerated spin around the dance floor.

It was awhile before he could get back to Derek but he truly didn’t mind getting drawn into the vicarious happiness of all his friends and loved ones. He wasn’t expecting such a fuss since they’d been together for so long but everyone was so genuinely excited and happy for them. Even Cora cornered him at one point and thanked him.

“For what?” Stiles asked, a little confused.

She rolled her eyes in a way that was pure Hale; Derek might have lightened up but his sister was surly as ever, if perhaps a lot less angry and confrontational. “For… everything. Maybe you don’t see it but I can see how you play a vital part in making all of this work,” she waved a hand to indicate their pack mingling seamlessly with the locals who were varying degrees of in the know. “You help make our pack stronger, our alpha better, and this town safer. After everything that happened, I never thought I’d want to come back here but you actually managed to make it feel like home again.”

He was at a loss for words since that was more feeling than Cora had ever expressed since he’d known her and he had no idea that’s what she thought of him. “Uh, I think you’re giving me a little too much credit there.”

She snorted and arched one brow as she shot back, “Do I seem like I would ever do that?”

She had a point there. Stiles tried to take the compliment graciously but he really wasn’t used to it from her and she wasn’t even done yet.

“More than any of that, I want to thank you for what you’ve done for my brother.” Her tone softened in a way he’d rarely heard and a slight smile curved her lips as she glanced over to see Derek laughing as he helped Scott wrangle his escaped furbabies. “He’s more like I remember him when I was little… I thought that side of Derek was gone for good. I’m glad to see I was wrong.”

Cora shook her head as if casting off that bit of vulnerability she’d shown, straightening her shoulders as her gaze narrowed sharply. “This is the part where I threaten to eviscerate you if you ever hurt him.”

While he knew it was less of an idle threat with her, Stiles still couldn’t help grinning as he hugged his vicious little sister-in-law. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he swore as he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

Cora wrinkled her nose and wriggled out of his grip. “Ugh, alright. Gross. I need a drink after all that.”

”I made sure the ‘house liquors’ were full of Peter’s wolfsbane,” Stiles offered.

Her eyes lit up. “Awesome! Shots?”

”You’re on.”

Thanks to a certain lady werewolf who could drink like a champ, it was safe to say that Stiles was sloshed by the time dinner hit the tables and it was pretty obvious by the way he snorted and giggled through Scott’s best man speech. When it was Cora’s turn to speak she just looked at the mic being held out to her with such distaste that eventually it was handed off to someone else and Stiles had to put his head down on the table or he’d completely lose his composure. 

Boyd was saying some very nice things that he knew he should be listening to but even with food in his stomach, his alcohol-soaked brain just didn’t have the capacity to focus on anything except the top button Derek had undone when he loosened his tie. How that little ‘v’ of anyone’s throat could be so appealing was ridiculous and it wasn’t long before his hand was under the table, creeping dangerously high up a muscular thigh. A strong hand caught his right before he could reach his goal and Stiles pouted.

”What are you trying to do?” Derek asked, a low rumble of warning in his voice. Stiles was familiar with that tone and knew it meant ‘stop before I make you’ and that they’d both enjoy it if he did.

He probably should’ve tried for quieter since wolfy ears would be able to pick his words out of the chatter but Stiles didn’t have the capacity to care about that right now. “I’m trying to get you to take me upstairs so I can undo the rest of those buttons.”

In his head that line sounded smooth as hell but considering the way Derek chuckled and looked at him fondly, he figured he missed the mark a bit. Back to pouting in the hopes that might get him what he wanted, Stiles bargained, “Aw, come on. I only need like, ten minutes.”

“How romantic,” Derek replied dryly.

“You could just take it for a testament of how fucking hot you are right now. Or always but like, really especially right now.”

That one earned a glance upward in a ‘heaven help me’ gesture before Derek shook his head, leaning over to give him a kiss that was more brief and innocent than Stiles wanted. Then he spoke into the shell of his ear, “I’ll make a toast and when everyone gets up to dance again, meet me on the west side of the house.”

Stiles beamed. “My hero. This is why I married you.”

“You’re impossible.”

Stiles nodded agreeably to that and sat back, content to watch the rest of his friends wish them well because he knew what sort of reward he’d be getting after it was done. He never moved his hand from Derek’s thigh, at least not until he stood to say his own words and draw this portion of the reception to a close. A call for music had the DJ (cute as the live music was earlier, Stiles had refused to listen to classical all night) taking that cue to really throw on the bass-heavy tunes and some people stepped away from the tables to spill back out onto the dance floor while others continued to mingle.

Careful to avoid more than smiling or saying a couple words to anyone, Stiles slipped through the crowd until he was away from the glow of thousands of tiny lights and heading back to the house that was like a beacon which promised sex. He had just reached the porch when strong arms caught him around the waist and dragged him around the corner, pressing his back against rough siding but he couldn’t care less. Derek’s mouth crashed down on his in a way that was not acceptable for anyone else to see and he welcomed it, melting into the filthy kiss even as hips canted forward in an effort to bring more of their bodies together. He needed all of Derek molded against him and he needed it now, too impatient now even for their plans of going up to their master bedroom. 

“Camaro’s around the corner, isn’t it?” he asked, hoping that Derek had left it parked out front instead of in the garage with his beautiful relic of a jeep that no longer ran.

The question surprised Derek and his brow furrowed as he replied, “Yeah but- Oh no. No. Stiles, there are perfectly good bed right inside the house. Hell, even the bathrooms are spacious.”

Busy tugging Derek’s tie the rest of the way free and popping tiny pearly buttons, he gazed up from under thick lashes and leveled his husband with a sultry gaze as he ran one hand up the exposed planes of his chest. Even in the low light he could see the way his gaze darkened and focused on the lower lip Stiles ran his tongue over. “I know but… For old time’s sake? It’ll be fun. Make me feel like a teenager again.”

“Mhm, because you’re so ancient at 29 that you feel the need to recapture your youth?”

“Something like that,” he agreed, refusing to take the bait and start bickering when he was on a vital mission of nakedness. “Or maybe I just had a lot of fantasies about you in that front seat and we’ve never really played any of them out.”

“Exhibitionist fantasies apparently. How did I not know this before I married you?” Derek retorted between swift, greedy kisses that he peppered over Stiles’ lips and jaw while possessive hands curved over his hip to grab his ass and the intoxicated man groaned way too loudly, causing his new husband to shush him. Still, he wasn’t saying no and there was a part of Derek Hale that seemed to be firmly on board with his plan of car sex.

“Gotta hide the really kinky things ‘til it’s too late and I have you locked down for good. Everyone does it,” Stiles quipped, almost too breathless and overheated to do witty banter and they hadn’t fully shed any layers yet. He was seriously considering dropping to his knees right here but Derek seemed to read that intention in his expression and he stepped back, grabbing Stiles’ hand and leading him towards the front of their home.

“You know doing this in bucket seats isn’t going to be comfortable. Don’t complain to me when the booze wears off and you’re sore tomorrow.”

Stiles giggled, and there was even a dirty edge to something as innocuous as laughter, before he agreed not to say a word about being sore. “I’ll only complain if we don’t make it back in time for cake,” he rambled as the werewolf practically shoved him into the car.

“I’d never let that happen,” Derek assured him as he pulled the lever that leaned the front seat back, following him down and straddling Stiles with more grace than he ever could’ve managed with the amount of whiskey in his veins. “What kind of husband do you think I am?”

“The absolute _best_ ,” Stiles said reverently and Derek hummed agreeably before silencing him with a passionate kiss that made his toes curl.


End file.
